DE 10 2904 045 964 A1 discloses a channel-like holding device that essentially consists of a rail-shaped anchor plate that is screwed to the frame region of the aircraft fuselage and closed with a cover that forms a holder module for mounting parts such that a chambered channel for accommodating mounting parts in the form of different parallel electric wiring harnesses is created. The cover-like holder module is connected to the rail-like anchor plate by means of a clip-on connection. For this purpose, positively interacting connecting sections are respectively provided in the parallel edge region. Engagement sections are integrally formed onto the holder module and cooperate with corresponding groove sections of the rail-like anchor plate. In addition, similar clip-on connectors are provided on intermediate walls that extend orthogonally to the plane of the anchor plate and form the different parallel chambers of the channel-like holding device.
However, this solution has the disadvantage that the shape of the rail-like anchor plate determines the number of individual chambers available for respectively accommodating one mounting part. For example, if only one cable harness should be installed, the remaining chambers stay empty such that valuable installation space is wasted. On the other hand, if many cable harnesses need to be installed parallel to one another, it is necessary to adjacently screw several of these chamber-like holding devices to the frame that serves as the support rail of the aircraft fuselage such that the resulting installation expenditure is quite high.
DE 10 2004 009 967 A1 discloses another holding device that consists of individual cable holders for being attached to a suitable frame structure of the aircraft fuselage. These holding devices can be pressed into assigned recesses in the support structure and, if so required, fixed therein with an adhesive by means of pins that are integrally formed onto the anchor plate. On the upper side, the anchor plate has an adapter-like shape, to which different holder modules with a corresponding shape on the lower side can be positively connected. Depending on the number of wiring harnesses to be installed parallel to one another, it is possible to utilize holder modules that are correspondingly realized n-times. However, this technical solution is more suitable for rather small-sized mounting parts with smaller diameters.